Last Years Model or Something Special
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Elena comes swooping in, confident, vodka-drinking and making Nate nervous. But she's terrified too. What if she got stuck in her shirt? Now she's drinking Vodka! And that's only the first night. From pancakes to Latin, time has a funny way with things...
1. First Times a Charm

**This is just a quick fic and it is not as mature as it may be assumed.**

**Elena made her way through the door into Nate's apartment.**

She was nervous. She and Nate had been dating for nearly 6 months or so, and it was getting really serious. Nate made his way through after her and made some remark about drinks that Elena missed, so she just nodded her head. Nate went off to do whatever. Oh, god, she hoped she hadn't asked for alcohol. They were going to do it tonight, that was a fact and she didn't want to be slowed down by that!

She forced herself to breath deeply. It wasn't that she didn't want it with Nate. No, she'd started having fantasies on that, no problem there, but she had a confession she was probably going to have to make to Nate.

She was still a virgin. Sure, that's not too bad but what if she mucked it up half-way through and Nate didn't like her anymore? What was she expected to do? Just lie there, or did she have a thing to do too?

God, she'd seen movies and read books in which you picked up hints but now she was here… Nate was back with, oh guess what? Alcohol.

"Err, maybe not." She shook it away, happy she hadn't got in that dress. She was wearing a simple shirt. Easy to get off so she wouldn't look like an idiot if she got stuck in it.

Nate frowned. "But you just said you wanted some?"

Elena looked at it. "Sure" she said before grasping it and drinking it as quickly as possible. Nate looked at her with a… amused expression on his face.

"What?" She sat down and kept drinking the drink. If she got drunk enough maybe she'd be sexy. Hopefully. At least she wouldn't be shy.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked sitting down next to her.

She nodded while actually thinking 'Oh God, help me. Let me do this properly. You told us to go forth and reproduce but why couldn't you have made it less scary?'

"Sure?" Nate asked.

She turned and tried to smile at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nate shook his head. "You just… what are we doing."

"Having sex." Elena stated before wishing she could take it back. Great, just look like a whore.

Nate's eyes widened. "Could you excuse me?"

Elena nodded. "Sure." Oh thank God he was going. Time to think.

Nate shot off to the bathroom. Or the bedroom. Who knew which one it was. Was he going to come back naked? Help!

She looked around, spotting the sink. She ran over and threw up a little in it. The alcohol didn't agree with her, obviously.

Jesus, what a mess? She was throwing up! She looked at the alcohol in her hand. Vodka! No fucking wonder! No wonder Nate had looked scared. She'd been downing it like a train! She wiped her mouth, that sick taste in her mouth before making her way to the sofa again, dropping the vodka on the way.

Great, let's look at the statistics:

Did she want sex with this man: Yes.

Did she want to lose her virginity to this man: Yes.

Was she nervous: Yes.

Was he: No.

Should she just get into it, then she'd feel better: Yes.

Should she initiate it: Would he expect her to?

He was a woman in every port guy right? He should make her feel at ease. Not like this!

The answer phone went on suddenly, startling her.

"_Hey Nate? You there? Just calling to ask you about that blonde girl? Going well? Elena right? Going to get her drunk? What's your tactic? Is this for real? Is she actually a bit more than the others? 'Cause you said the same about Chloe but we saw where that went? Okay, call me."_

Elena gulped. Tactics! Drunk! Who was Chloe! Help. Do you think he would mind if she just… kinda ran off. Would he take that as an insult?

She started to hyper ventilate as she heard footsteps approaching.

**4 minutes earlier…**

Nate made a good show of getting through the door before sprinting to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and stared throwing the water over his face. Come on Nate, think!

He pictured her there, all confidence, glugging down vodka. He said that as a joke. 'Do want Vodka?' as a reference to a crazy Russian accent she'd done for him earlier that night but he hadn't expected her to say yes! Then she'd drunk it, all confidence.

And it didn't help she was wearing a tight French sweater. She'd made fun of him for wearing one, y'know the things with the buttons to the chest, when he'd turned up with one, asking him if he did modelling in his spare, bullet free time and then she'd decided to wear exactly the same thing! Just to make fun, or for ulterior motives?

It fitted so well, bringing out a figure he hadn't known existed! And those tight jeans, all black, contrasting to her golden hair, which she'd let go for the night, so it cascaded down her back. Was she sent by the devil to tempt him?

She was far too beautiful to be human. And some guy at the restaurant had commented that they made a great couple, both in black, same clothes, so they could match as they had made a promise too, y'know for a joke (though different sizes obviously), and he'd even recognised Elena from her show and told Nate what be already knew.

'Isn't she glamorous out of the dirty clothes?'

Oh really? Think he just noticed that!

He ran a hand through his hair again. Come on, pull it together.

It'd been worse when she'd walked ahead of him in that street and he'd just started staring at that ass, squeezed into those jeans, perfectly shaped.

No Nate, out of it! And she expected sex. You don't ask a girl back to your apartment at, he checked his watch, 12pm! and not expect anything to happen! It's not like he didn't want to. In fact, he hadn't been this attracted to a girl since… well, ever! He wanted to see her naked quite a bit. He could just imagine running his hand over her smooth skin, her perfect thighs fitting into his hands…

No! Not again. He leaned into the mirror. We can do this. Just like the others. Just, she wasn't like the others, not at all.

Why did this have to be so nerve racking? She was all confidence in there expecting him to be too. Crappy shoes to fill.

Wait, what was that? Sully? What was he doing here…

Oh crap!

Nate ran out to hear the voice mail clicking off. Oh crap.

"What did he say?" Nate asked.

Elena looked up at him. "Nothing. Nope. Just… errr. Nope."

Nate made his way over. "Elena, are you alright? 'Cause, honestly, I'm not."

Elena put her head in her hands. "Damn. You don't want to do this. Cause I'm ugly compared to your other girlfriends. Just forget it. It's fine."

Nate laughed. Elena looked up at him, irritated. "What?"

Nate struggled to get words out. "You… ugly… ha, that's a good one."

Elena sat up indignantly. "What's so funny?"

Nate stopped laughing. "Look, I'm nervous out of my mind here. And you're drinking vodka and being sexy and I feel like crap."

Elena smiled. "I didn't know you offered me vodka. I just took whatever you asked. I was too nervous, I wasn't listening."

Nate smiled. "But… you want to do this?"

Elena quivered a little, courage coming out of nowhere. "What? You mean this?" She reached down and pulled off her shirt, throwing it aside. She put her hands on Nate's neck. Nate just stared at her near naked torso as she moved in. But instincts kicked into full power when her lips met his.

**Sully whistled as he made his way to Nate's apartment. **

He knew this, Elena… Fisher? Was something a little different but he hadn't talked to her too much. Sully was still convinced that Nate would drop her at some point like the others… but the difference would be that this Elena would follow him and punch him again. Ah, the kid was in love. It made him want to skip if he had been a man who skipped but he, by definition, was not.

He reached for a cigar, thought better of his health, and instead raised a hand to open the door, up the steps and to Nate's door, still open.

Kid couldn't even close it, he thought, shaking his head. He made his way in cautiously.

He made his way to the sofa to find it… not quite the same. He looked down at the shirt, women's, thrown near it. He smelt an Elenaish type of smell. Was that Nate's belt across the floor? His mind started to add it up. Elena's jeans there, pants, all making a trail to the bedroom. Bra near the bedroom door. Typical Nate, taking that off last. And look, there were his trousers! Sully had, at this point, decided he was near to interrupting something very… intimate.

He made his way to the door before he heard a scream. He jerked around, prepared for attack. He heard the name 'Nate' coming in rythemetic gasps… and decided it was properly a sex scream. He moved to the door, planning to close it very tightly, before it shut tight, with him not through it. Shit! He tried to open it. Trapped. Goddamnit!

The sex noises got more intense. Nate and Elena were _**really**_ enjoying whatever they were doing in there.

And he was stuck in here. They got even louder and Sully was glad he'd closed the door, but not with him on the wrong side. Goddamnit.

He looked at the window. Escape. He opened it and leaned out. He could climb this. Any thought of injury was shot out as he heard Elena commanding Nate to do… ergh!

**Nate hit the alarm clock as it buzzed stupidly. **

Elena made a soft noise of contentment as she moved closer to him, as if she wasn't close enough. Nate ran a hand through her soft hair. She stirred and he thought again how stupidly beautiful she was. Soft skin, cute chin, lips, normal unlike the others which gave him a thrill of… hmm, something he hadn't thought about before.

He rubbed a hand down her curves. She was a specimen which met all of Nate's desires. Smart, but not stupidly so. Kind, fiery, beautiful in the girl-next-door way. Just perfect. Not to mention she was so good, pushing him to give money to that crazy old guy. Just… perfect.

"Nate."

He looked over at her, awake. His heart did a weird thump.

"Yeah?"

"I was a virgin. Before."

Nate grinned. "Kinda got that. Liked it though. It was endearing."

"You're endearing" she gave his forehead a little flick.

Nate smiled. "So… good?"

Elena kissed his chest. "Perfect. Best thing I've done." She paused. "Well, you could have stopped with that panting." She grinned at him.

Nate looked up in mock outrage. "I was getting tired." He looked at her. "You need to stop that keening."

It was Elena to look mock horrified. "For that" she got the pillow and hit him. "You can make breakfast" she stated simply.

Nate grinned. Oh yes, this one was special.

**Please review, what did you like? Hate? Should I do more? Please review!**


	2. Pancakes and Towels

**Please give me ideas for what you want me to write (if you want me too, obviously) and I hope you enjoy. Review link at the bottom of the page. Please write a quick something. Just a word. A syllable. A word. 'g', see? **

**Nate held the saucepan steadily in his hand.**

"Right, so we just, flip it" he flipped the pancake filled saucepan. The pancake went flying to the window and through it.

Nate shrugged and loaded a new pancake on.

"Second time's a charm." He muttered to himself, trying again.

He looked at the bedroom door, through which was the bathroom and in that was a naked Elena. His thoughts danced as he remembered the night before. Elena was good at sex, even if she hadn't done it before.

And, seriously, he was surprised he hadn't raped her in the jungle if he'd known she'd been hiding a body like that. Come to think of it, he probably would have…

He tried to flip another pancake. It flew over his shoulder onto the sofa.

Oh, well. That could be Elena's.

He heard the shower turn off and briefly entertained the thought of going in while Elena was drying herself. He could just picture pulling off that towel, wet hair falling over her shoulders…

Crap! His finger caught the edge of the pan, sending a jolt of heat into his finger.

He threw the pancake over his shoulder and looked at his finger. It was angry and red. Nate didn't blame it; he'd be pissed if someone had burned him too. Nate sucked it to relive the pain-

"Nate?"

Nate spun around, pulling the finger from his mouth, to see Elena, wet hair, towel covered and pancake covered.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Nate dropped the pan and ran over to relive her of the breakfast. He pulled it off her face and threw it aside. God, she was beautiful, he thought as he looked at her slightly disgruntled face, but he could also see she was trying not to smile.

"Wow cowboy. Nice sexy entrance on my part, I think."

Nate grinned. "Yeah, I've been making breakfast."

Elena looked around the room, pancakes covering the floor.

"Throwing breakfast I'd say." She smirked at his shuffling manner. This was a side of Nate not many got to see, she guessed. Awkward, not at all the confident rogue he made himself out to be.

Nate looked at her. "You're wearing a towel, y'know?"

Elena looked down at her towel covered body. She didn't quite know why she'd come out in it, but she thought it had to do something with her hunger and the smell of pancakes.

"Yeah" She hitched it up a bit more, accidently revealing more leg, before pushing it down a bit, revealing more breast. Damn you towels, you just couldn't win!

She looked up at him defiantly. "It's a fashion statement."

Nate grinned. "Well, hear hear to that."

Elena smiled at him. "Well, I was thinking of dumping it. It hasn't taken off see?"

"No? Hard to see why not." He turned back to the saucepan and tried to put a new pancake on it. "What are you going to do now? Just drop the towel? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Elena shrugged before jumping up onto the counter, much to Nate's surprise.

"I don't know. Drop it?"

Nate shrugged. "I'm all good with that."

Elena frowned. Wait a sec… She flushed with embarrassment as she realised what she had just said. Drop the towel meant she'd be naked. Stupid; no wonder Nate liked that idea so much.

"I think I'll steal one of your shirts cowboy."

Nate looked around. "Why? You have your own shirt?"

"Ah, but that's the good thing about having a boyfriend. You can steal their shirts."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Their? How may are you dating?"

Elena waved a hand. "Oh, 15 or so. You're just boyfriend number. 9."

Nate looked down. Funny thing was, if Elena tried she could probably have 15 of them.

"What's your name again?" Elena teased.

Nate looked at her. "Suitor; Unlucky Suitor."

Elena grinned and raised her hand. "Nice to meet you. Funny name."

Nate looked at her steadily. "You should hear my middle name."

"Oh?"

"'Cheated'. So I'm, Unlucky Cheated Suitor." Nate shrugged. "It's different." He looked at her in a new way. "And you are?"

She raised her hand again, Nate taking it this time. "Slut; Dirty Slut, pleased to fuck you."

"Really? Impressive. Did you're parents choose it for a reason or…"

Elena looked at the window. "I'm a bit of a whore. So, y'know, they gave me a name to suit it."

She looked back at him, grinning. Nate was struck just how much he liked the grin. It was cheeky with just the right amount of innocence.

"How about you, Unlucky? Why'd your parents call you that?"

Nate's jaw clenched. "No reason." He looked down and started fiddling with the pancake. Elena knew she'd hit a sore subject; Parents. That'd explain Sully.

She put her hand on his arm. "You okay?" She was not going to let him withdraw. She was guessing that that was what had happened to this Chloe or his other flings. She was not going to be one of them. She was actually really starting to like this man. A lot. It was weird, actually. But, bottom line, she was not going to become a fling. Not that easily. If Nate did one thing, he'd remember her.

Nate looked down again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Elena frowned. "Now, that's not true. What happened?"

"Just because you had a rosy childhood, perfect house, a fucking dog, doesn't give you the right to try and force mine out." Nate snapped.

Elena ran her tongue across her teeth. "I didn't have any dog, thank you." She studied him. "I'm sorry. You're right. I had to right to push you. I just…" She searched for the words. Love you? Bit too soon to say. "I really care for you." She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around Nate.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Nate un-tensed in her arms. He looked down at her. She was different. No-one would question him on his parents. No-one invaded like that. No-one… no-one cared like that. Not even Sully. He'd dropped the subject, but Elena…

Elena let him go and walked towards the pancake on the sofa. Nate watched as she picked it up and carried it to the table. She then moved to Nate and took the saucepan from his hand.

"Let me do that."

Nate released his grip on it. Elena carried it to the pancake and loaded it up before taking it to the oven to heat it up.

"I'm sorry." Nate voice cracked. Elena looked around. "I'm just-"

Elena put her fingers on his lips. "You don't need to tell me."

He took her hand. "But I do." He took a deep breath. "My mother killed herself and my dad left me… alone."

Elena moved closer. "Thank you. I'm really sorry for what happened. But look at you" she gestured up and down. "You've done fine. So screw them."

Nate smiled. "Yeah."

"And Nate?" She looked at him, dead serious. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here."

**They decided to eat in bed, for the hell of it.**

Elena licked sticky syrup off her fingers before rubbing them on Nate.

"Hey!" Nate protested, pushing her hand away.

She laughed, a clear, intoxicating sound. "Sorry, but you make good pancakes."

Nate looked at his chest. "Yeah, I know. How else was I supposed to survive?"

"Maybe you just needed a feminine touch?" Elena smiled.

Nate grimaced. "What? Like pink stuff?"

Elena laughed again, falling against him. "No! Like food and stuff. And" she reached down and pulled off her towel. "Clean towels too. Are you seeing this?"

She shoved it in Nate's face. Nate pushed it away, very conscious of Elena's bare breasts pushing against his side.

"Yeah, I see a clean towel." Nate replied.

Elena shook her head, hair flying. "No, look at that stain!" She pointed to a none-existent stain.

Nate took it. "Oh, that. Well. I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

He moved in for a kiss but Elena pushed his face away. "I don't think so cowboy. Don't think that because I'm sorry your parents are weird means you'll get sex. No uh."

Nate grinned. Oh yes, this one was very special.

**Review button, just below. Down below!**


End file.
